Ten Reasons and One Hundred Words
by spring-pastel
Summary: Byun Baekhyun membutuhkan sepuluh alasan dan seribu kata untuk membenci Park Chanyeol. BaekYeol, FLUFF. [[Chap 3]]
1. Prolog

**Ten Reasons and One Hundred Words**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Lenght: Chaptered

Rate: T

Genres: Romance, Fluff

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing but the plot.

Warning: YAOI, AU, Typos, Cliche, and others.

**.**

**.**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Dan ini merupakan sepuluh alasan mengapa aku membenci Park Chanyeol.

Setiap alasan memerlukan seribu kata, _well_, karena bukankah itu sudah terlalu banyak untuk Park Chanyeol?

Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan aku benar-benar membenci Park Chanyeol yang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: hallo! aku bawa ff baru, padahal ff '_10 years ago_' baru aku publish kemarin. oh ya, ff ini cuma berisi cerita-cerita dengan fluff overload yang plotnya udah mainstream alias pasaran. setiap chap punya 1,000 words dan total ada 10 chap. mungkin ini satu-satunya a/n di ff ini karena aku ga akan menambahkan a/n lagi mulai memasuki chap 1. last, kritik dan saran? :)


	2. Chapter 1

1. Park Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika ia memperhatikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dosen kejam tersebut yang telah memberinya tugas sebanyak ini.

"Hei, Byun Baek!"

Suara lantang tersebut membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala. Kyungsoo sedang berlari menuju arahnya dengan membawa selembar kertas yang tidak bisa Baekhyun baca tulisannya karena terlalu kecil dan jarak mereka yang jauh.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo telah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya bingung. Suasana taman universitas yang sepi membuat Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara nafas Kyungsoo yang tidak beraturan.

"Ba-Baek. Ini," Kyungsoo segera memberi kertas tersebut. Baekhyun yang sudah penasaran sejak awal segera meraih kertas itu dan matanya membulat ketika melihat tulisan dalam tabel yang tercetak di kertas itu.

"Bukankah kemarin di sini tertulis kita satu _dorm_?" Baekhyun menunjuk kertas itu sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kyungsoo yang sudah dapat bernafas dengan teratur menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Seenaknya saja memindahkan orang, menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mendengus dengan sebal. Siapa lagi Park Chanyeol itu?

"Kyung, kau kenal yang namanya Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun masih memperhatikan kertas itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya yang lebih sempit dibanding milik Baekhyun.

"Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu," sahut Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun mendecak jengkel, ia memang benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk buku-buku yang harus ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan. "Aku duluan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya dan melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun dengan langkah malas segera menuju perpustakaan universitasnya yang luas itu.

Ia sedikit bersyukur karena perpustakaan nampak lebih sepi dibanding biasanya. Ia harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini dan mencari buku baru untuk dipinjam sebagai materi untuk tugasnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Bila perpustakaan sepi seperti ini, berarti ia tidak perlu repot-repot berebut buku dengan mahasiswa lain.

Dengan terburu-buru ia membawa buku-buku tebal tersebut ke meja penjaga perpustakaan. Seorang _ahjumma_ tersenyum ramah padanya. "Halo, Baekhyun_nie_."

"Hai _ahjumma_," sapa Baekhyun dan tersenyum balik. Ia sudah menjadi langganan perpustakaan ini sehingga tak aneh bila penjaga perpustakaan mengenalnya cukup baik.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengembalikan bukunya, Baekhyun segera menjelajahi perpustakaan yang hampir menjadi rumah keduanya itu. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan setiap buku yang ada, sedangkan otaknya sibuk mengingat-ingat materi untuk tugasnya itu.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah buku yang memang dirasa cocok untuk tugasnya. Namun senyumnya segera pudar ketika menyadari buku tersebut diletakkan terlalu tinggi.

Baekhyun akui, ia memang tidak dapat menggapai buku tersebut. Tapi itu bukan karena ia memiliki tubuh yang pendek! Uh, baiklah, ia memang memiliki tubuh yang mungil, bukan pendek.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan. Namun, nampaknya ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu. Kini ia mulai menyesali perasaan bahagianya karena perpustakaan yang sepi.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun mencoba berjinjit. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga tangannya terasa gemetar. Buku itu memang terletak terlalu tinggi, bahkan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mencapainya.

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun harus meloncat-loncat di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun segera menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan, menanyakan letak tangga yang biasanya ada di sebelah meja penjaga perpustakaan. _Ahjumma_ tersebut tersenyum dan segera memberi tahu letak tangga yang sangat dibutuhkan Baekhyun itu.

Setengah berlari, Baekhyun dengan susah payah membawa tangga itu ke tempat di mana buku itu berada. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena bukunya belum diambil oleh siapapun.

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia segera tersenyum lebar saat tangannya berhasil meraih buku yang diincarnya. Ia baru berniat turun ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hei–"

BRAK!

Baekhyun meringis ketika ia jatuh tepat di bawah orang yang mengejutkannya. Ia segera membuka mata sipitnya dan mendapati sosok pemuda dengan mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera bangkit lalu memukul dada bidang pemuda itu.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, orang mesum?!"

Suara lantang Baekhyun mungkin dapat terdengar hingga meja penjaga perpustakaan yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menahan tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba memukulnya.

"Orang mesum katamu? Kau yang jatuh padaku!" bela pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu, dan ia segera melepas paksa tangan pemuda yang membekapnya itu.

Posisi mereka sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Baekhyun duduk di atas perut pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda itu tertidur di lantai.

"Dan gara-gara siapa aku terjatuh?!" bentak Baekhyun jengkel. Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau terjatuh karena kau ceroboh, pendek."

Baekhyun tidak pendek. Dan pendek memang kata yang cukup _sensitive_ baginya. Ia segera berdiri dan menendang kaki panjang pemuda itu. "Enak saja! Aku mungil, bukan pendek! Ingat itu!"

Pemuda tersebut terdiam dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena kesal. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa kecil dan saat itulah Baekhyun sadar bila pemuda di depannya itu tampan.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, hingga ia tidak sadar kapan pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sangat tinggi, dan Baekhyun sedikit minder karena hal itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"Baiklah mungil," suara pemuda itu sangat rendah dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. "Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Pemuda itu dengan sembarangan mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun yang memang sudah berantakkan. Baekhyun masih membeku di tempatnya, sedikit tidak menyangka bila ada pemuda setampan itu di universitasnya.

_Tunggu. Tampan?_

Barulah saat itu Baekhyun tersentak. Ia segera menyadari bila pemuda itu telah pergi entah kemana. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menepuk kedua pipi _chubby_-nya itu.

"Pemuda menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak tampan. Ingat-ingat itu, Byun Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah sangat berantakkan. Ia mencoba melupakan senyum pemuda tinggi yang sangat menyebalkan itu, tapi sepertinya otaknya sudah terlalu terkontaminasi. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara rendah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Lupakan pemuda menyebalkan itu, lupakan! Kau ini Byun Baekhyun, mana mungkin kau menyukai pemuda yang kelewat tinggi seperti itu?" Baekhyun terus berbicara dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakkan. Namun tak lama kemudian ia terdiam.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya?!"

Baekhyun sudah nampak seperti orang gila karena terus-terusan berbicara sendiri. Baekhyun mendengus dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. Namun mata Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kertas kecil di lantai.

'_Park Chanyeol'._

Dan buku yang membuat Baekhyun terjatuh itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun yang terkejut.


	3. Chapter 2

2. Park Chanyeol suka tersenyum

.

Baekhyun terpaku di mulut pintu kamar tidurnya. Di depannya, ada sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sibuk memindahkan pakaian dari koper ke dalam lemari. Dan pemuda tinggi itu adalah Park Chanyeol; pemuda yang ditemui Baekhyun di perpustakaan dan juga ternyata teman satu _dorm_nya.

"Oh," Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara rendah itu. Kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang menyenangkan, "Kau si mungil itu, kan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepala ke atas karena tubuh tinggi manusia tiang itu. Ia memaksakan senyum manis yang mungkin terlihat aneh, "Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun, bukan si mungil. Dan aku di sini karena ini adalah kamarku!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum kini membuat sebuah bentuk 'o'. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan berbicara dengan nada gembira yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun, "Benarkah? Wah, aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Kurasa aku lebih terkejut," sahut Baekhyun masih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia segera mengangkat koper birunya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam, sedikit menabrak tubuh Chanyeol. Seharusnya pemuda tinggi itu marah-marah karena Baekhyun sudah dengan tidak sopannya menerobos masuk ke dalam, tapi ia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi namamu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Dengan malas Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, sedangkan tangan-tangannya sibuk memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari miliknya yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum melalui ekor matanya. Wajah Baekhyun memang nampak galak sekali sekarang, padahal sebenarnya, jantungnya sedang berdebar tidak karuan. Ia selalu merasakan ada rasa panas menjalari wajahnya ketika melihat senyum Chanyeol yang nampak bersinar itu.

"Aku punya anjing bernama Baekkie," cerita Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun segera menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membawa sebuah kemeja putih dan menolehkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan jengkel.

"Jadi kau sedang menyamaiku dengan anjing peliharaanmu? Begitu?"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan suaranya menggema di kamar mereka yang hanya berisi dua tempat tidur, dua lemari, dan dua meja belajar. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi sambil mengigit bibir.

"Bukan begitu," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja, bukankah ini sangat kebetulan? Kita bertemu di perpustakaan tadi, lalu ternyata kita teman sekamar! Belum lagi namamu Baekhyun, mirip seperti nama anjing peliharaanku."

"Ya ya," sahut Baekhyun malas. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan awalnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Tak ada lagi yang menyahut setelah itu. Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan senyum bodohnya, sedangkan Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka diperhatikan seperti itu, apalagi oleh Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hei, Baek," Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena dipanggil secara mendadak seperti itu, tetapi ia segera menundukkan kepala dan mencoba menyembunyikan raut merah yang sudah menjalari pipinya.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia sedikit bergerak untuk memakan jarak yang ada antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau ia bahkan dapat mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol sekarang.

Tangan Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol kini duduk di belakangnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga hembusan nafasnya dapat terasa di tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia sangat tidak suka keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan anjing peliharaanku," sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun berhenti mengigit bibirnya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jarak wajahnya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat saat ini, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Rasa emosinya karena disamakan dengan seekor anjing membuatnya lupa dengan hal itu.

"Namaku memang mirip dengan anjing peliharaanmu," Baekhyun tidak sadar bila hidung mungilnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung runcing Chanyeol. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menyamakanku dengannya!"

Chanyeol terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar, dan senyum itu membuat Baekhyun sadar bila jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol sangat amat dekat.

"Aku tidak menyamakanmu dengan anjingku," Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Kau hanya mengingatkanku padanya."

"Uh," Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Ba-baiklah."

Ia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun terkunci, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol, dan ia refleks menahan nafas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum tahu namaku, kan?" kata Chanyeol tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"A-aku tahu siapa namamu."

"Tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi, dan ia masih menahan nafasnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol sambil melebarkan senyum, "Salam kenal, Byun Baekhyun." Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala lucu.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Baekhyun segera menghela nafas lega, lalu ia mendelik pada Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum polos padanya.

"Kau–"

"Aku akan pergi berbelanja makanan untuk mengisi kulkas."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku dengan mulut menganga, tidak menyangka rambutnya kembali diacak-acak oleh manusia tinggi itu.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipinya ketika Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya sangat panas sekarang, belum lagi jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar seolah akan segera meledak. Ia ingin marah, tapi entah pada siapa. Apakah ia harus marah pada Chanyeol yang menyebalkan atau marah pada dirinya sendiri karena mendadak aneh seperti ini?

"Tentu saja aku harus marah pada Park Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun. "Kalau ia tidak menggodaku seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan menjadi aneh seperti ini!"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, mengabaikan pakaian-pakaiannya yang belum dimasukkan ke lemari. "Tapi memangnya ia menggodaku?"

"Ah, tentu saja!" seru Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari lantai. Ia berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Ia memang sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan merapikan pakaiannya sambil terus berbicara sendiri. Ia dengan sengaja berseru dan mengumpat dengan suara lantang, karena ia yakin tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Senyum Park Chanyeol itu menyebalkaaan!"

Padahal, sebenarnya di depan sana ada Chanyeol yang berdiri dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Ia tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa karena mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya karena getaran yang berada di saku celananya. Senyumnya semakin melebar karena melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hallo?"

_"_Ya_! Bagaimana, apakah rencanaku berhasil?"_

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu kamar. "Sangat. Kurasa aku berhutang banyak padamu."

_"__Memang. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan pernah satu _dorm_ dengan Baekhyun yang sangat kau sukai itu!"_

"Ya ya, terima kasih, **_Kyungsoo_**."


	4. Chapter 3

3. Park Chanyeol ada dimana-mana

.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki saat masuk ke perpustakaan. Dua minggu tinggal bersama Chanyeol itu sama seperti dua minggu tinggal di neraka.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol terus menggodanya dengan wajah tampannya dan cengiran bodohnya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah atas nama bulan dan alam semesta, ia sangat membenci pemuda tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun segera duduk di atas kursi yang membaca buku yang baru saja ia ambil. Ia sering ke perpustakaan sekarang, dan semuanya karena Chanyeol. Kehadiran pemuda itu membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk kembali ke dorm. Karena bila kembali ke dorm, ia akan bertemu Chanyeol. Bila bertemu Chanyeol, ia akan melihat wajah dan senyum bodohnya. Bila melihat wajah dan senyum bodohnya, jantung Baekhyun bisa meledak karena memompa darah terlalu cepat.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi memang sangat menenangkan. Namun buku yang sedang dibacanya sama sekali tidak menarik, dan bisa-bisa ia jatuh tertidur karenanya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke lemarinya, lalu berjalan mengitari perpustakaan.

"Baekkie~"

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan membawa buku.

Baekhyun yakin ia sedang berhalusinasi. Dan ia segera pergi keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berjalan menuju taman, dan mendapati ada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Ia baru saja akan mendekati pemuda bermata bulat itu, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, namun ia kembali tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?"

Namun Baekhyun segera menepis pemikiran itu. Ia mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, dan memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Suasana kantin memang ramai, jadi tidak mungkin ia kembali mendengar suara Chanyeol, kan?

Baekhyun duduk dengan segelas jus stroberi di mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan laptop yang daritadi ia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya, dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia teringat dengan tugas-tugasnya yang belum ia selesaikan, dan walaupun waktu pengumpulannya masih lama, lebih baik ia menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baek, kau suka jus stroberi?"

Jari-jari Baekhyun segera berhenti mengetik. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menutup laptopnya. Ia segera memasukkan beda persegi itu ke dalam tas ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Akhirnya ia kembali ke taman dan duduk di kursi di dekat pohon.

"Apa aku mulai gila?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa ada suara Chanyeol dimana-mana?!"

"Karena aku memang ada dimana-mana."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengarkan suara Chanyeol, lagi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju dormnya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli lagi bila ia harus melihat Chanyeol, karena ia benar-benar bisa gila. Atau mungkin ia sudah gila?

Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu dormnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di sana. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Untuk apa aku harus bersembunyi bila Chanyeol saja tidak ada?"

"Bersembunyi kenapa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini benar-benar Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di mulut pintu yang terbuka dengan kantung putih yang Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa isinya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau darimana?"

"Kau kenapa bersembunyi?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. Ini salah satu ia membenci Chanyeol, selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa?"

Jengkel, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya –dengan Chanyeol. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang tertawa kecil di luar sana.

"Baek, buka pintunya," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu yang terkunci. Senyum jahil karena puas membuat Baekhyun jengkel terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tidak mau! Pergi kau, raksasa!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh karena sahutan Baekhyun. Namun ia segera mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi nada yang sedih, lalu kembali mengetuk pintunya. "Baekkie~"

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara kunci yang dibuka, dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan wajah kusut. "Kau mau apa?"

"Ini," Chanyeol memberikan kantung plastik putih itu pada Baekhyun. Ia memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang dinamai Baekhyun dengan 'Senyum Orang Bodoh Yang Membuat Jantung Berdebar-debar.'

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya disipitkan, ia memperhatikan kantung plastik itu dengan tatapan curiga. "Isinya racun, ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, lalu semakin memajukan kantung itu pada wajah Baekhyun. "Itu isinya jus stroberi."

"Jus stroberi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menunjukkan 'Senyum Orang Bodoh Yang Membuat Jantung Berdebar-debar'.

"Tadi aku melihat Baekkie minum jus stroberi di kantin–"

"Tunggu," Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. "Tadi kau ada di kantin?"

"Ya," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tadi ada di perpustakaan, taman, kantin, lalu ke taman lagi."

"KAU MENGIKUTIKU?!"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Tidak. Hanya saja kebetulan dimana ada aku, disitu juga ada Baekkie."

"Bohong," Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah seorang penguntit yang memang harus ditakuti. "Kau. Pasti. Mengikutiku."

"Kalau aku bilang kita jodoh bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berjalan maju, membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Wajah Chanyeol terus mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat wajah pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu merona sempurna.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

"Semua mungkin di dunia ini, Baekkie."

Sial, Baekhyun mengumpat. Kini punggungnya sudah bersandar pada tembok, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol dengan jelas, dan ia yakin Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan nafasnya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menempel pada bibirnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang basah menjilat bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak menciumnya.

Baekhyun segera membuka mata, dan ia melihat Chanyeol kini berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Chanyeol memamerkan 'Senyum Orang Bodoh Yang Membuat Jantung Berdebar-debar' di wajah polosnya. Baekhyun yang sering mengatai Chanyeol idiot kini merasa kalau dirinyalah yang idiot.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak pernah bohong pada Baekkie!"

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frusrtasi. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena Baekhyun sudah kembali berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Baek? Kau sedang apa?

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya. "Mala mini kau tidur di luar!"

Dengan itu, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras di depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka pintunya lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Jus stroberinya!"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan memberikan kantung plastik yang ternyata masih di tangannya. Dan Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.


End file.
